Signal
by OrionsVisiting
Summary: Sam sometimes wondered about his strange luck with Wifi. / Rated T for language Slight Sabriel and Destiel\


Buenos Dias.

The meme of Sammy always having WiFi inspired me to make this dump of a story as an excuse to write my ships. Also inspired by my iPads constant inability to connect to anything besides the charger.

I'm going to ignore the recent episodes, so I guess this is AU for Gabriel

Both slight Sabriel and Destiel. Hell it's not even explained.

Disclaimer: I recently bought a tube of toothpaste. When I squeezed, the rights for Supernatural and it's Characters did not come out, but some minty fresh paste did.

—

Sam didn't really even notice it at first.

I mean, most places nowadays have WiFi, so why would it be surprising to have a good signal in the middle of a city, or in a coffee shop, or whatever diner Dean decided had greasier burgers and the hottest waitresses.

Hell, Sam couldn't even remember a time since he was hunting with Dean that he couldn't just open his laptop and begin researching about their newest case.

So he'll blame the waitress with the name tag 'Jules' for starting this situation in the first place.

Dean, Cas and him were making a stop at some suburb's local diner in Ohio with decorations on the walls that looked oddly phallic, and dead plants hanging from the ceiling that Sam was afraid were dropping dirt in his quinoa.

Dean And Cas were sitting across from him in a booth, doing their weird eye thing and just stare in the others eyes like the winning lottery numbers hidden in them. Sam chose to ignore them for his own sanity's sake and pulled out his laptop to look up a bit more on the creature that's causing all those drownings in town. He started with Wikipedia and other basic websites before looking over more and more obscure ones.

After a while their waitress with the dyed red hair came by, loudly chewing her gum, who was obviously trying to get Deans attention ( even though his goddamn brother is pushing 40 ) stopped by.

"By the way, the WiFi password is TreBasketball25 Incase you're wondering.", she said, blowing and popping a bubble.

Sam frowned " Strange. I'm already connected."

The waitress (who wasn't being paid enough for this) shrugged " Then make sure you're connected to the right server."

Figuring out that Dean was to busy letting Cas count his freckles to give her his attention, Jules left, leaving Sam confused.

But that must have been a strange coincidence, so he pushed it to the back of his mind.

—-

Two months later, they were holed up in a dingy motel in fairly populated farm area up north, investigating what they thought was a water spirit.

Dean announced he was going to question the familys before dragging Cas away with him leaving Sam to research.

Sam sat in his motel bed, looking up other possible monsters that they could be dealing with, as the wraith didn't completely fit the profile. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw a little laminated paper explaining how to connect to their hotspot in just three easy steps.

But Sam had been connected since he walked in.

Okay, this could maybe be a coincidence too. Maybe he used his computer so much for hacking that it hacked automatically. But that sounded so stupid and absurd that Dean might if said it.

He stood up to retrieve his phone from the table, and panicked when he realized not only had he missed three of Deans calls, but he was logged in the WiFi network no problem.

After calling Dean back ( turns out there had been another attack ), he debated getting out the holy water when for some reason the newest tab on his laptop was a page about the Wentshukumishiteu, a creature he had never heard about.

He passed this off as a glitch until they killed a Inuit water spirit that held that name three days later.

—-

"Laptop possession?"

Bobby's forehead wrinkled so strongly at the thought that Sam was pretty sure you could swipe your credit card in them.

"Bobby look, I know this sounds absolutely insane-"

"Damn right it does!"

"-but I'm just wondering if it could be possible, theoretically-"

"Your cheap thrift shop laptop and your iPhone could be possessed by a ghost because you get a good signal?"

Bobby snorted and took a sip of his beer, but made the mistake of looking into Sam's pleading doe eyes and sighed.

"I'll lend you a few books and read up on…", Bobby rolled his eyes, " a ridiculous as it sounds, ' laptop possession' and what not if it gets you off my case, but if you want my advice; just be damn thankful that you have anything."

Bobby waved Sam off " Now go get your brother from the garage, I've got a hunt for you guys."

Sam walked away slightly more satisfied with his search for answers.

"Damn puppy eyed idjit", Bobby grumbled softly under his breath, taking another swig of beer.

–––––

Sam was literally on his last leg.

He was dragging left leg, which had been mauled by a rather ugly wendigo, behind him, limping rather clumsily through the mines of Blackwood Mountain.

He regretted not having Dean here on this one. He also regretted exchanging harsh words with his brother before going of in a tantrum. And he especially regrets everything and anything that has to do with this god forsaken hunt he had demanded to take.

The old mines passageways were old and crumbly, and every step Sam took echoed onto the walls. The faint screeching of the wendigos was slowly getting louder; And Sam wasn't sure if he was walking towards it, or away.

He also didn't know where he was. Their were no light sources or signs to indicate if he was going towards the exit or just deeper into this hell hole.

It was getting harder to breath with his bruised ribs ( got thrown into some metal scraps by one of those fugly things ) and his eyes wouldn't focus on anything ( courtesy of another one of those fuckers who smacked his head onto the side of a mine shaft ). His leg felt worse with each step, and at this point he wondered if it would be wiser to just cut it off.

Sam leaned against the rough wall, breathing heavily. He was just going to rest for a second, catch his breath. Then he would keep going. He was going to continue at a brisk pace. He was...

…Falling forward and barely stopping his head from getting slammed onto rock with his hands.

He tried standing up again, but his bleeding leg screamed with protest and he couldn't find the energy to try again.

Instead he dragged himself over to a small corner behind a rusty mine cart, and try to breath through the pain.

He was drifting in and out of consciousness for a while, before suddenly jerking awake.

His phone was beeping.

Wait. His phone was beeping.

Hundreds of feet below the surface, miles away from any kinds of towns and radio towers, any possible service, his phone beeped.

Sam felt new found hope give him the energy to grab his phone out of his pocket, and check it.

The bright light blinded him for a moment, before his eyes adjusted. His phone had 4 goddamned bars, and Sam swore he would kiss whoever made this possible.

The younger Winchester, fingers shaking from effort, tipped in Dean's number.

"What do you want" , Dean's voice was gruff.

"Hey. I...sssort of got a pr-problem." Sam had never been happier to hear his voice ( that's a lie. You wouldn't believe how happy he was to hear Dean's voice after receiving a hour long speech from some pagan god that kidnapped him when he was nine).

At the sound of Sam's slurred and unsteady voice, Dean was instantly in big brother mode and alert.

"Where you are you? What happened? Are you hurt? Can you…" , Dean was coming for him. Thank Fuck.

Sam sighed in relief. Even waiting here, with just the company of multiple cannibalistic, aggressive creatures who forgot to put on makeup this mourning for his brother, he didn't feel alone.

But once again he got a spike of confusion and curiosity when, after finally getting out and patched up, he couldn't find a message that would have made his phone beep.

Both Sam's phone and laptop had shut of the other day, and he was pissed.

The Winchester's had got themselves into sticky situation ( less like grape juice sticky and more in the direction of gorilla glue sticky) involving some recently surfacing demon and pagan god alliance, and some kind of prisoner that they were lending power from which made them super powerful and also apparently super dickish.

After they managed to get themselves cornered, Castiel swooped in and after a too long, exhausting fight, they pushed forward down a long hall to see who was in the back cell, the mystery creature, and Dean opened the door.

And proceeded to promptly close it again.

Because sitting in the back of the cell, surrounded by multiple ruins and bound to a chair, obviously beaten, was Gabriel. Trickster, archangel, and someone they thought dead.

After managing to get out, they found a small town motel to hole up in.

"Did you miss me bro?". Gabriel was propped up on Sam's bed, grinning.

Castiel, standing by the door, narrowed his eyes and said " Up until a few minutes ago. Then I realized that I'll have to put up with your never ending talking, and now I have the urge to consume copious amounts of alcohol."

" Aww, no need to be so kind Cassie."

" Oh, kind like when you killed me over a hundred times on repeat?"

Here we go.

"Or kind like the time you nutcrackered my brother?"

Well that did hurt.

"Or-"

"Dean, how about we check out the warehouse and see if anybody's left." , Cas attempted to stop Dean from killing his already injured brother.

The elder Winchester hesitated from his spot on his own bed.

"We'll stop by a bar on the way back."

Dean grumbled, but left his post in the kitchenette to follow the angel out.

"We're not done here!"

The blond slammed the door in the way out.

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before grabbing his laptop, sitting down at the table and tried turning his laptop on again.

He could feel the archangel staring at him ( probably grinning ) but chose to ignore him while fiddling with his laptop.

"Is it not working?"

Sam glanced over to Gabriel, who was cocking his head to the side and smirking.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows " Uh...No. Why?"

Gabriel's eyes lit up like he forgot something, before he snapped his fingers.

Click.

And suddenly his computer was rebooting, and his phone vibrated from were it layed on the bedside table.

And just like his phone connected to the WiFi, the dots in Sam's head connected.

"It was you."

The shorter man glanced over and smirked " Weren't you supposed to be the smart one?", Gabriel raised his eyebrow, " You didn't really think that hand-me-down laptop and that phone that's constantly been thrown into walls with you would survive this long without assistance?"

And before Sam could reply, if possible, Gabriel's smirk deepened.

" Oh, and mind you Sammy; Don't you owe me a kiss?"

Sam blushed. There were a lot of questions running through Sam's head ( like why the hell Gabriel chose him to help, or how long he had been doing this, AND most importantly, why the hell Gabriel read his mind while he had been dying), but he refrained from asking them at the moment.

There was angel sitting shotgun to his brother in their car at the moment, trying to convince him that pie is a better solution then murder, and there was a archangel teasing him on the bed.

And his laptop was finishing its reboot and was probably going to be automatically connected to the WiFi.

And you know what?

There were worse things.

Yeah, yeah I know.

I am aware of all the horrible spelling and grammar, and the cheesy setup and predictable ending,

But I really wanted to write.

The WiFi password from the beginning is from me repeating the vine to many times. ( Basketball Game tomooroooooooow)

And Blackwood Mountain is from Until Dawn, inspired by me reading Evilkitten3's story "If You Give a Wendigo a Cell Phone" which is one hundreds times better anything I write. Check it out if you're interested.

Doodles,

-risky


End file.
